


magic trap

by Koikoi



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anal Sex, Angst, Au Hogwarts - Freeform, Cute, First Time, Fluffy, Gay, Hot, Lemon, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Yaoi, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koikoi/pseuds/Koikoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If we get on the same one, it would be so cool” John added:  “but we could be friends anyway. If we won’t get into the same house. We could meet in the library or in the-“ –“John” interrupted Jim “I would love to be your friend”<br/>At that time, they had only been kids, the first year of hogwarts had been so easy but now that John looked back at it, it was nothing compared to the years after. They would’ve never imagined what would happen with them. Between them.<br/>Back then, Jim Moriarty and John Watson both had still been so naive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the train

“you just run through it” she patted his head and smiled calmly. Her smile had always calmed him, with her little dimples, the crinkles and it was a pity, that she couldn’t come with him. He would go alone and had to take care of himself.  
“Are you sure? People might see..!” asked the blond haired boy and grabbed her hand for the last time. It was sweaty but steady. He had always got hold on her. She was everything.  
“You can do it, honeypie, I believe in you! Make me proud and become one of the best, ok?” She giggled and the boy nodded eagerly. His mother leaned over to give him a kiss on the forehead and the boy whispered: “I love you, mommy” She smiled.  
Those were the last words he said to her. If he had known that he wouldn’t see her again, he probably would’ve never left her. Oh if he just had known how broken she was, how desperate for help she had been. But afterwards, it was the reason why he indeed had become one of the best. She would’ve been proud of him.  
The boy let go of her soft hand and waved.

 

  
And then, he was gone, through the wall and the gates of platform 9 3/4 into a whole new world. The last he had seen of her, the tears in her smiling face and her proud wave.  
The atmosphere was stunning, everything seemed so unbelievable, a lot of kids with their parents, laughing, crying, hugging and a hand full of kids which where all alone.  
John himself still couldn’t believe it. He had been the first magician of the Watson-family and he had no bloody idea how to handle it. Harry, his sister was freaking out about it, they never had been separated like this before and she had been crying the whole last week. It was a shame that she was no magician but she could do her life otherwise too.  
His father had locked himself up in a room out of shock but his mother had been so happy for him, had hugged him, kissed him, told him how proud she was of him and how much he could do.  
John smiled. The thought of the evening he had gotten the mail, she was so happy for him.  
The young Watson cleared his throat and tried to get his suitcase into the train’s storage place and he had placed everything in it besides one backpack and he tried to find an empty cabinet.

  
After he had walked up and down some of the wagons, he sighed and somehow felt lost. There was not a single free cabinet and only a few with only one person inside. John decided to ask the next person who was all alone if he could get a seat. ‘you can do it!’ he whispered to himself and saw a cabinet with a black haired boy inside. He forced himself into a smile. “Hi” he greeted him shyly and tried to get his attention “Is this… can I sit with you?” the boy, who had been reading a book until now, looked up, nodded and continued reading almost immediately. So, a yes it was. Ugh.  
The other boy didn’t look up or talked a lot, but at least John had a place to stay for the ride. This was going to be difficult. He decided to change the awkward silence as the train began to move “I’m John. John Watson” The boy still hadn’t looked up. “can you.. uh.. hear me?”- “I can” the sudden answer frowned John . “So… well you didn’t answer”  
“I had no question to answer to” he kept it simple.  
Oh. Right. “what’s your name, then?”  
Finally, the black haired stranger looked up again and smiled awkwardly, like a snake.

  
Thank god. A smile. Finally.

  
Though his smile had something strange in it, John still was happy about the fact to see something more of him than just the book. What was he reading anyway?  
“Jim” John looked up in surprise that the black haired had answered him and he nodded eagerly. Maybe they could be friends, somehow! “Nice to meet you, Jim!” greeted the Watson-boy and Jim nodded. He then looked back at his book again and the silence came back.  
This ride would be long. Very, very long. John knew that they would keep like this, if he wouldn’t change something . He definitely wanted to talk to the other boy.  
“What are you reading?” – “A book about muggle biology”-“awesome!” Jim looked up from his book in surprise. “you think so? Really? Wanna read it together?” John nodded and placed himself and his backpack next to Jim, so he could read with him. Nobody else asked to sit with the two boys as they just sat there and read together. Probably, for other people it looked strange.

  
There were a few hard words he didn’t really catch, but Jim explained them with a smile, incredible calm and it was, magnificent. It somehow was weird but one of the best things he had ever done, still he got tired after a while and after he forced himself through to 2 more pages, he slid down the bench. “Ahhhh~!” he began to complain “As fun as this is, Jim, and it really is, it’s exhausting”.  
Jim blushed and stopped at the page they were reading, it was something about the nervous system, which was fascinating, (but John never had read adult books that were hard like this, only child versions of it) and placed his book mark on the page.  
“We can stop. We still can read the rest of the book some other time. Anyway. We are only 30 minutes afar from Hogwarts so it’s time to stop anyway” –“oh”  
It was sad to know that they might be separated as soon as they would get to the school  
“so” John began to move nervous on his seat and smiled awkwardly. “Which house would you want to be in?”- “I don’t know, really. I think Slytherin suits me the most” Oh, Slytherin. Of course. John had always wished for Gryffindor, since he had gotten the letter.  
“you?” it was the first time that Jim had asked him something. It was something special “Gryffindor. At least I thought, but I heard if you wish for another house very much you might get into it” –“Why would you want to change if you could get into Gryffindor?”-“uh” John blushed. It was the weird thing with making friends.  
“I would like to go in a house with you, you’re the first person I met and..” he scratched his neck “I like you, I would love to be friends with you and.. be in the same house” Jim blinked several times before a smile sneaked up onto his face.

  
“really?” –“yeah” admitted John.  
It seemed like a new awkward friendship, but it would be a nice one.  
“If we get on the same one, it would be so cool” John added: “but we could be friends anyway. If we won’t get into the same house. We could meet in the library or in the-“ –“John” interrupted Jim “I would love to be your friend”

  
Relief.

  
The fact that Jim had spoken it out, made him feel better.

  
At that time, they had only been kids, the first year had been so easy but now that John looked back at it, it was nothing compared to the years after. They would’ve never imagined what would happen with them. Between them.  
Back then, Jim Moriarty and John Watson both had been so naive.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it all was for protection of a monster.  
> A monster, which raised himself more and more. 
> 
> please tell me my mistakes if there are some, I'm not a native english speaker!

“Hufflepuff!” John smiled awkwardly as the talking hat had told him which house he would go to. He had whispered slytherin the whole time, but it had only laughed and said ‘aw like a puppy, aren’t you? There is only one house for you.. hufflepuff! ‘ Loyal and hard working. Well at least Hufflepuff had something good on it, but John felt very disappointed by the fact that he and Jim.. well they wouldn’t be together in one house.

Of course, Jim had ordered into Slytherin. John smiled at him happily as he got into the house he wanted but his own face was in pure Shock as he was told into Hufflepuff. It wasn’t Gryffindor and it wasn’t Slytherin. Nothing of his wishes had come true.  
As he walked down the stairs, he gulped and gave Jim, who looked at John in… in what? What was the strange expression on his face? Sadness. It definitely was. Jim seemed like a loner, was he scared that they wouldn’t be friends after this? John would make sure to be.  
He sat down, greeted a few of the older students and gulped, still glared over to Jim again.   
Another student was called up, but he didn’t care. This was not, what he had wanted. Slytherin hadn’t suited him anyway, of course. But… Hufflepuff? Really?  
“Sherlock Holmes” The hat wasn’t even sat on his head and as he screamed “SLYTHERIN” loudly and another “Ohgod, One of you Holmes’ again! I won’t make the same mistake again!”   
John of course looked up this time and glared to the black curled haired boy. Wait.  
Was Sherlock Holmes looking directly into John’s eyes? Quickly, he chose to glare at the floor, then back to Jim. “help” he said without a noise. Was Hogwarts really good for him? Maybe he should’ve stayed home. 

At first, John and Jim began to meet in the library, they spend the time with studying and Jim was able to teach him a lot about the wizard world. It was surprising for John that he had never mentioned his muggle blood after John had told him, he had accepted it and continued reading after he did.   
And then, one day Jim suddenly wouldn’t show up anymore. John waited 3 days in a row and spent them learning to impress him when he came but he didn’t and he searched for the Slytherin house after the 4th day.  
John had searched for at least 30 minutes until he had found a student who was willing (he was a prig, but he helped him.) to help him and searched for Jim with him. The student, had curly hair and John could’ve sworn that he had seen him before, he was the boy the hat hadn’t touched, wasn’t he? Sherlock Holmes. He was ok, even though he could be an arse but he was as intelligent as Jim.   
After over a week without seeing Jim, John became really scared and worried about him more than ever, had he decided not to like him anymore? After over half a year? No. 

Then he heard the rumours.  
“Jim Moriarty was at the yard where the boy was killed!”   
“They said he’s so shocked that he won’t come to school until next year!”   
“A dead body!”  
“DEAD!”  
“CORPSE!”  
And then, he heard something which had broken his whole trust into Sherlock Holmes.  
“Sherlock Holmes said he’s the murderer.”   
It had shocked him deeply and he had confronted him about it.  
“ _please_ , John. There is so many evidence against Jim, he killed him with a poison and was clever enough to-“ – John cut him off “bloody hell! How can you even say something like this?! Jim is a kid like you and me he wouldn’t-“ another cut of. “OF COURSE, he would! Look at him! All sneaky, he’s like a spider! He’s not good for you, you should leave him alone and come with me inste-“ Punch.  
He felt the warmth of Sherlock’s blood pour over his own fist as he hit him and he felt the pure anger in his action. “SHERLOCK HOLMES YOU’RE AN ARSEHOLE!” screamed the Scottish boy and had run of.   
Sherlock Holmes, never spoke to John again, they were separated from that day on.  
Year one had went pretty boring from then on, until the next year he never saw Jim again at school.

And then, after two weeks of second year, he saw him again.   
Jim seemed like he had gained a few inches and he… looked so different. Of course he had been lonely and shy before, but it wasn’t like that anymore. Jim was _different_. He was lifeless and.. he ignored John completely. John had tried to talk to his old friend a couple of times but he either ran off before he could reach him or got distracted so long, that they couldn’t talk anymore . It was strange.

At the second month of second year, Jim suddenly wasn’t all alone anymore, a guy who was literally two heads bigger than both of them and he was older, like.. 2 years above them and they were together all the time. John felt left out completely and he began to befriend with some people in Hufflepuff, though he met the gaze of Jim sometimes, it was for no longer than a few minutes.   
Like before, John was all alone again.

John had ended up being all alone in the library every day until someday Sherlock just started to join him. They had just sat there and studied together but nothing of this was like the time with Jim. Whenever the blond buy had seen his old friend, his heart ached and he couldn’t explain the desire to see him again, to talk to him and to study like in their old days.

Then, finally they bumped into each other

“Look out where you’re going!” hissed the black haired boy again him  
“I… I’m sor-“ his voice cracked as he saw his face and his heart began to race  
“Fuck” cursed the other one “forget it. I’m going” –“NO!” John grabbed after Jim and stood up quickly.  
“Please don’t go, don’t shut me out again” –“John”-“PLEASE. What ever I did wrong, please talk to me” He felt a big shadow behind him and had the feeling something in Jim’s eyes sparkled. “a Moriarty like me shouldn’t talk to such a.. half-breed.” John heard a slight laughter behind him and … what was his name again? Sebastian. Sebastian Moran. And Sebastian got to his side “go away, _muggle_.” 

After they had left, John felt the sudden heat of his tears on his face and he almost ran back to his dorm. He had trusted Jim, liked him and yet he caused him so much pain.  
The reason for Jim’s behavior was something unknown to John, but how could he possibly had known, that it all was for protection of a monster?   
A monster, which raised himself more and more.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry that I didn't post last week, this chapter is twice so long! the last chapter was very short too and I didn't like it, but this one is better I think.  
> I'm still no native english speaker, sorry if there are mistakes

“John” the long slender fingers on his shoulder, made him shiver and he looked up from his book “You haven’t been in class today” the steady voice of his –what was he? Friend? Maybe.- was low and kept quiet. He tried to force himself into a smile and nodded “I know that I haven’t been in class Sherlock. I didn’t feel well today” the other boy hummed and John tried to keep himself calm. The reason why he hadn’t shown up in class for his first day of the third year was simple and yet dumb. Sherlock would probably laugh and tell him how silly his reaction was , but the moment John wanted to get into class, he had seen _him_ with that tall guy and GOD- they could’ve put him in every class but a class with Jim Moriarty seemed horrible. The pure idea of seeing him again drove him crazy. Every single thing he did with that Moran boy- how they laughed and looked so mysterious, how they seemed to plot some jokes or how they sat together in the garden. 

Jim had faded out of John’s life and he hadn’t even gave Jim the permission to do that. He had been his friend, the first person on the school, the first one who hadn’t told him that he couldn’t do anything. School seemed horrible without him and even though he had somehow befriended himself with Sherlock Holmes, everything seemed so pale without the other one. No silly jokes, no chuckles, no learning together. Nothing. Sherlock wasn’t the kind of person who just sat there together with John and made him chuckle in the middle of class, like Jim had done in their first year. GOD. This was already his third year and it seemed horrible how much time had passed. Why had he insulted him? Why had Jim caused so much pain without being at his side? He couldn't tell and... everything seemed so odd without the other one

“John” he again brought him back out of his own thoughts and John cleared his throat “sorry Sherlock” he excused himself and scratched his head “I said you are acting strange. What happened?”-“Sherlock I-“-“ No John, tell me. You never skipped class before, not even when you were ill! Not even after your mother-“ John gave Sherlock a hurt glare and he got back to the main topic “What happened?” John shook his head “Sherlock I really don’t want to talk about this it’s nothing impo-“ again he had been interrupted. This time by a loud laughter from behind him and John immediately recognized the loud voice and he clenched his fists. “Oh” came from Sherlock. “You … are you two still friends? He was mean to you, wasn't he? ” John stood up, closed his book and turned around “I want to be alone . see you later Sherlock” –“John” –“bye” 

Sherlock couldn’t possibly know which was the real reason, even though he could deduce so much, he wasn’t good with emotions. John felt sick at the topic, the fact that he hadn’t talked to Jim in ages and the fact that the other boy had been so OK with all this. 

He sat down on a bench once he had escaped the library and was relieved to see, that Sherlock hadn’t followed him. Jim Moriarty.

The Scottish boy couldn’t even tell exactly why he still bothered about him, they hadn’t talked or interacted since the incident of that dumb rumour and John felt so bloody sick about their whole situation. The only thing that seemed to made him feel a little bit better, had been the fact that he found some people he could consider as friends since he hadn’t talked to Jim anymore, but still there was something _missing_ for John. He sighed and thought about the situation, why hadn’t Jim returned to him anyway? To their friendship, to the interest they had shared , the laughter, the silly jokes _them_ ?

Again, a hand had been placed on his shoulder and John frowned “Sherlock I told you to leave me alone” A second hand laid down on his other shoulder and everything seemed to smell different, the whole situation seemed to change, the atmosphere- without even looking at the person, John could feel that it wasn’t Sherlock. “you’re disappointing me, I’m not like Sherlock- not in a single way” he felt how he got goose bump and he frowned at the voice, which seemed to have changed so much. It sounded darker, somehow croaky and lower. The shadow which was portrayed over his own, looked so much taller and bloody hell! Why wasn’t his voice speaking? Everything seemed to be dry and he could feel how the heat left his face. “ I always thought about you as a friend and yet, you’re always with that curly haired bloke” the voice turned into a whisper but it was now so near at his ear, that it still was in the same volume. “yo-“ his voice cracked and he wanted to scream at Jim.

He wanted to tell him what an arse he was for leaving him alone all the time and for the curses he had said, the insults, that he was a total idiot, a git for being a friend of that Moran guy and yet- it didn’t seem like it was before.  
Jim had changed somehow.  
This wasn’t first year anymore, no more joking around like kids and even though they still were young – it seemed like they were almost adults.  
“what is it Johnny? Did you miss me?” The voice was hot against the skin of his ear and he wanted to cry out. John nodded and felt how silly it must look like. Jim chuckled behind him.  
“loyal as always, aren’t you?” he asked and his hands moved downwards to his throat so he could cross his now (god, why was he suddenly so tall? Hadn’t they been in the same height when they first met?) long arms in front of John’s chest and he could feel how his heart skipped a few beats and his breathing became more harsh. he wanted to punch him, for everything he had done to him , but still... It was the most intimate hug he ever had, even though they weren’t really touching “good boy” said the other one and again, he had the urge to punch him in the face. 

John finally managed to talk .  
“don’t think I’m forgiving you” his voice was shaking but he felt the anger against the other one deep inside him- still it wasn’t as big as it had been before. “you’re a git” –“I know” answered Jim in a steady voice but John still couldn’t look up at him “an arse”-“yes” –“I hate you” –“no you don’t”-“I do!” he insisted in a broken voice and felt how his body automatically pushed a little bit against Jim’s chest . “you left me alone” –“ Yes and that’s why I’m here.” John wasn’t believing that Jim actually wanted to give an excuse so he kept himself quiet. “I had to leave you alone for a while- I had no other choice” –“yes you had. You spent time with Seba-“ he was interrupted by a soft “shush Johnny I’m talking.” He gulped but stopped talking. “ I won’t be able to spend so much time with me but I want you to visit my room whenever you’re able to.” John’s eyebrow raised up and he thought about the fact how silly that suggestion sounded. “also stop spending time with Sherlock” –“you can’t force me into that. Sherlock is my friend. He was there when you weren’t” – “I’m your friend too John” Jim released the hug and John wanted to make a displeasured sound because of the lack of closeness, but Jim’s hand rested on John’s head so he could ruffle through his thick blond hair.

“Why now?” he asked trembling and decided that he definitely had to calm down. Jim moved around the bench and finally (GOD- FINALLY) he could see his face again, the creature, the person he had missed so much. “Jim” he couldn’t stop his voice from finally calling out that name again and he could see slight twitch on his lips which almost looked like a smile.

“Because after over a year, you’re still looking out for me, you couldn’t bare the look of me and Sebastian in class today and every time you’re in the library, there’s a seat free next to you. Even when Holmes’ is with you, you won’t allow him to sit down where we’ve been studying. You aren’t over our _friendship_ yet. It’s incredibly .. fascinating of you” John gasped by the words and realised how much he had missed this- his intelligent acting. He was completely different from Sherlock.  
John nodded. “John, you’re like a loyal little puppy” He clenched his fists at the ‘puppy’ and wanted to call out that he was NO puppy, but Jim continued to talk “I think you should have a reward for waiting this long” a reward. John’s heart began to race, but Jim only chuckled. “Not THAT kind of reward Johnny, until you want that” He coughed at that surprising statement “Not gay Jim!” he said with a blush in his face and he gulped “But I want you to be rewarded with my friendship again” 

Relieve. That was the main feeling he had the moment Jim called out the word ‘friendship’. He smiled. “yes. God. Please. Yes.” Jim smiled and John couldn’t help the happiness which spread out inside him. This was strange, he was suddenly going to see him again?  
Jim nodded. “then, come by at my room if you want.” He sat down next to John and their shoulders met . John couldn’t help himself but smiled. Was this a dream? Because if it was, he didn’t want to wake up. “yes” he brought out and they sat there for at least 10 minutes silently and smiling (well, John was smiling and Jim had only chuckled the moment John had leaned a bit against him) before Jim stood up, said goodbye and left. 

John’s heart was beating faster than it ever had felt , it was strange to see his friend again, though John still was incredibly angry at him, he could punch him later. The pure sensation to have him near him again, was way better at the moment.

oOo

John gulped, god what had Jim done that he had a whole room only for him? John lived in the dorm with a few other kids and he knew that a few students would get their own room, but only under special circumstances. He knocked. It was strange to know, that he would be with Jim, only the two of them, before they could built up their friendship again.  
The door opened. “Seb I don’t have time for- Oh” a smile wandered on Jim’s face and John felt how his mouth got dry. “Um.. No good time?” asked John worried and Jim shook his head. “No- of course not. I haven’t expected that you would actually come” said Jim and the blond one entered the room. The room was incredibly big and his mouth opened in surprise a moment before he closed it again “pretty big hm?” asked the black haired before he placed himself on a sofa. The hufflepuff dorm for boys was maybe a little bit bigger than THIS and John couldn’t really believe that Jim had SO much place only for himself. “Yes, holy- how did you get such a room?” His eyes wandered through the room before his gaze met Jim’s again. John felt a little bit awkward standing in the middle of the room, but sitting next to Jim somehow didn’t seem to fit. 

“Well they have their reasons, Johnny” He twitched with his eyebrow and hummed, this was ridiculous. “Not Johnny, Jim” insisted the smaller one before he placed his hands on his waist. “aw ~! What a shame” he chuckled and John couldn’t help but smiled. “it’s good to see you though” – “I know. But you’ve seen me the whole second year too, we just hadn’t talked” The blond one could feel a slight pain in his heart. The knowledge, that they hadn’t talked in such a long time seemed strange and Jim definitely had changed somehow. 

“It’s not the same” he explained and chose to sit down on a chair which stood next to the couch. This was awkward. Jim’s room was full of books and was more than clean, everywhere were things about biology, muggle things, spells, Magician medicine and… poison ? Well… interesting.  
His attention moved back to Jim as he began to talk again “You’re feeling awkward John” said the older one and John had to agree with a nod. “It’s been a long time. I thought you would hate me, or that I’ve done something wrong. I thought you would hate my neck of the woods, or –“-“JOHN” said the Slytherin in a calm but ordering voice. “I do not hate you. I had my reason to leave you alone for a while” he gulped “and which? What if I hadn’t come to your room? What if I didn’t want to be a friend of yours anymore?”- “John, of course you want us to be friends again. The looks you gave me, you almost ate me up with them to get attention! You even punched Holmes in the face after he said I’ve done that occurrence” John stood still for a moment and tried to avoid the harsh feeling, Jim’s glare gave him. "you've insulted me" -"i know John it wasn't like it seems it was-" -" Jim you called me half blood" Jim stayed silent for a moment. "I know. I'm sorry" he didn't believe him. "you pushed me away without any warning, and now you're sitting here and you're thinking I will accept this? you didn't even told me why.. I can't believe this!" John's voice cracked. He had felt horrible because of Jim's behavior 

“Still. I felt so .. bloody lonely. I was so happy with you as my friend and you disappeared without any word and when you came back, you didn’t even changed a word with me, you literally ignored me!” Jim rolled his eyes and John stood up. “you know what? You’re an arse. I don’t want to see you again! You offended me, called me a half blood and YET you're sitting there and you think I would forgive you? Fuck off!” This was dumb. Silly . Useless. What had happened between them, that Jim wasn’t taking this seriously?! They literally hadn’t talked in 1 ½ years! The last time they had met, was horrible and he had hurt him so much, and still he was thinking.. god that arse! 

The blond one turned around and made his way to leave, but without even realising it, Jim had moved towards him and suddenly with a ‘Bump’ noise, they were pressed against the next wall. “you’re not leaving until I’m finished with explaining Johnny” –“ Don’t call me that! I can go whenever I want to!!” John’s fist tried to punch Jim’s face but all he could do, was bumping it against his chest. “I can. And you will listen” –“fuck off” – “John.”  
“I hate you!”  
“John.” Again, Jim repeated his name.  
“You’re a git!”  
“Listen.”  
“I don’t want to!”  
He was cut off by a slight push against the wall again.  
“You better listen now, John Watson. You’re one of the less person I actually allow to be in my presence, and who I would even consider to ‘like’ so would you PLEASE listen now?” John gave him an angry glare and Jim’s hands clenched around John’s wrists to stop him from punching him. “You would’ve been in danger and probably would never have made contact with any of your friends because I’m an possessive arse , even over my so called friends. Which DO count you, even though we haven’t talked in over a year” he hesitated before he continued to talk and John could feel how Jim was sucking every inch of John’s body with his eyes. “ and would you please shut up about the fact that you were lonely? Guess what, me too. But you’ve found other friends too so-“ –“wait, you were lonely?” asked John in surprise and waited for an answer. The other boy raised an eyebrow “of course I was lonely, I had no partner to read my books with, no one who would make fun with me- wait you thought I really didn’t like your company?” John nodded with a slightly hesitation and Jim began to laugh.  
“god, John, sometimes you’re an idiot” John wanted to give back an answer, but Jim continued talking. “ I couldn’t see you, even if I wanted to. But you’re here now again and.. I actually missed you, and I had to keep you away through mean things.. I..” 

He blinked before he felt how warm his stomach got from that sentence and he felt a uneasy happiness which grew wider and wider before he smiled, even though he was still angry at him and Jim definitely had to pay for everything, he admitted : “me too. I missed you too”  
Then, they did something, John had never thought he would do, especially after he was so eager to punch him before.

They hugged.


End file.
